Dradie love story
by slutsinneverland
Summary: This is based on the story that happened in my roleplay.   buildmeuprp.
1. Chapter 1

Drew Torres the player of Degrassi has never looked at any girl the way he just looked at Sadie Rowland, the quiet girl that he had never noticed before. Drew stared at her as she walked away towards her next class, he knew that he had seen her before but not at school. Drew rubbed the back of his neck as she disappeared down the hall into a sea of Degrassi student's. Drew bit his lip as he knew that he must meet this girl, find out her name, and find out everything else about her. Drew smiled as he thought about this tall, long brown haired girl on his way to class. Drew sat in his desk as he arrived to the class room; all the girls were staring at him, no change there. Drew sighed and looked back at them giving them a friendly grin. All the girls swooned and Drew shrugged it off, he was used to it. Drew opened up his notebook and started to make a list of ways to find this girl and meet her.

1.) Run out of class quickly and go to the direction she was heading and find her.  
>2.) Once you find her, trap her so you can find out her name.<br>3.) Get her number.  
>4.) Play it cool as you do all of the above.<p>

Drew was lost in his list that he didn't hear the teacher call on him. "Drew Torres." The teacher said not to amused as this was the third time she said his name, Drew looked up as he snapped into reality "huh?" He said with a clueless look, the class started to giggle. Drew sunk down in his chair as his face turned bright red. The teacher shook her head and went on to another question, for another student.

The bell finally rang and Drew sprung up from his chair and ran down the hall, mission was to find that girl. Drew bumped into a few people as he ran, giving them a little sorry as he ran back down the hall trying to find the girl that had all his thoughts messed up. Drew stopped in his tracks as he found her, he smiled. "Hey Drew!" Drew's best friend Kc called out to him, Drew looked behind him and gave Kc a sup nod. Kc started to walk towards Drew but he kept walking towards the girl. Kc called out to Drew again, Drew looked back at Kc and bumped into someone making their books fall onto the floor. Drew looked down at the books and started to help pick them up, "I'm so sorry." He mumbled knowing he was going to lose the girl in the swarm of teenagers. "It's fine. I should be watching where I was going." Said the girl in a tiny voice, Drew looked up at the girls face, his heart started racing, as it was the girl he was looking for. Drew smiled, "I'm Drew" He said reaching out a hand for her to shake it. The girl held onto her books tightly and looked down at Drews hand; she smiled and clasped her hands around his for a moment before fastly pulling her hand away "yeah, I know you're my neighbor." She said softly as her face turned red. Drew looked at her in shock, he had been living in that house for over two years now and he never noticed her, he mentally face palmed himself. The girl gave Drew a tiny smile and went to go turn away, but then it clicked. She was the new teenage girl that moved into the mansion down the street, the Santos residence. Drew walked next to her and gave her a tiny smile, "Oh, well welcome to the neighborhood." He paused, "Um, I didn't catch your name." He said awkwardly. Sadie looked at Drew, "I'm Sadie." She said as they kept walking. Drew nodded, "nice to meet you, Sadie." He said with a smirk. Sadie looked over at curly haired kid waiting by the door, "I have to go. I'll see you around?" she asked with a tiny smile. Drew nodded and gave her a tiny wave as she left, "yeah. See you soon." He said hoping to see her pretty soon. Drew stopped and watched her walk over to the curly haired kid, Liam was his name if Drew remembered correctly. Drew felt jealous when he noticed them intertwining fingers as Liam kissed Sadie's cheek. Drew closed his eyes. "Well a girl pretty as her probably would have a boyfriend." He said in his mind as a sigh escaped his lips.

Drew felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and noticed KC finally caught up to him "what's with the sigh?" He asked chuckling. Drew bit the inside of his cheek, should he tell KC that he magically felt something with this girl the first time he really saw her? Drew leaned against the lockers that were behind him and slid down, sitting. KC followed and looked at Drew "so what has gotten you all down in the dumps?" He asked resting his books in his lap. Drew looked at Kc, "her." He said and pointed to Sadie who was now kissing Liam. KC laughed, "Sadie? What about that loser?" Drew looked at KC in shock when he said loser, "she. I. I don't think she's a loser." He spit out. KC laughed even harder "it's my nickname for her. Calm your tits, kid." He said and looked at Sadie. "She's my ex but we still remain friends." He explained. Drew looked at Kc, how did he not notice Kc and Sadie? "Oh. I didn't even notice." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Kc shrugged, "we didn't really do anything publicly, like kiss or go out much. We usually stay at her house since she's always grounded." He shook his head. Drew was sick of hearing about him and Sadie so he just interrupted, "so whats her deal?" He asked laughing. Kc scratched his cheek "Well, shes adopted by Manny Santos the actress and Declan Coyne, Fiona Coyne twin. She paints, sings and plays basketball." Drew smirked and knew he had to get this girl when he said basketball, hot and likes basketball? She's a keeper. Kc looked at Drew, "listen. Sadie has gone through a lot in her life. Don't do anything stupid." He said as he knew Drew all too well. Drew got up, "yeah sure." He said and started to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie ran her fingers through her hair as she scrolled through tumblr. Sadie rebloged some things and then switched the tab over to Facebook. Sadie noticed she had a new friend request, she smiled as she thought she was being popular; Sadie clicked on the thing and noticed it was from Drew. She pressed accept and went to his profile, she looked through his pictures. He was pretty hot in Sadie's eyes. Sadie clicked on her chat list and noticed that Drew was on, she clicked his name and started to type.

Sadie: Hey neighbor.  
>Drew: You sound like .<br>Sadie: Oh God, he scared the crap out of me. My foster mom used to put him on the telly all the time.  
>Drew: That's plan torture.<br>Sadie: lol. I know, she was an evil woman. So whats up?  
>Drew: Just got home from football. You?<br>Sadie: Forever being alone and grounded.  
>Drew: want Company? I could sneak over.<br>Sadie: Sure. Sneak through the back door? I'm on the second floor, last room on the right.

Drew smirked as he closed his laptop. He got up and peeked his head into Adams room, "hey. Tell mom I went out." He said as he looked at his brother playing video games, Adam nodded and Drew walked out of the house. He walked through the neighbors yards and over to Sadies house. He jumped the fence and hoped that Manny didn't have attack dogs. He went through the back door and tumbled on the floor, he wanted to see how it felt to be James Bond. Drew ninja his way up to the room where Sadie said she would be. Little giggles were echoing through the hall as he reached the second floor, he walked down still trying to be a ninja and arrived at her door. Drew took a deep breath and walked in, "hey." He said with a smile. Sadie was at her computer giggling, "Hey. Nice moves." She said with a smirk. Drew looked at Sadie confused, "huh? How did-"He said but was caught off when Sadie turned her laptop and showed Drew the security footage on her laptop. Drew laughed and sat next to Sadie on her bed, "thats just creepy." He said shaking his head. Sadie smiled, "I like being a creeper." She giggled and shut her laptop and placed it on the floor. Drew looked at Sadie as he smiled to himself, Sadie looked at Drew and ran her fingers through her hair. Drew smirked, "so whats up?" He asked. Sadie shrugged, "just being grounded." She said with a tiny sigh. Drew nodded, "when do you get off groundation?" he asked playing with his hands. Sadie shrugged, "probably until I'm like one hundred" She sighed. Drew laughed, "I'll try to talk to Manny for you..If you want me to." He said with a little smirk rising on his face. Sadie's eyes lit up, "if you did I would marry you!" She said excited. Drew laughed, he liked how she was quiet at school but when they were alone she was loud, "don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked as he remembered the sight of seeing her kiss the guy with the curly hair. Sadie nodded, "I'll break up with him" she shrugged. "You know a kiss would be just fine." Drew smirked as he watched Sadie look at the Christmas lights hanging around her light purple room, "so why all the Christmas lights?" he asked as he followed her gaze. Sadie shrugged, "I just like them. They are pretty to me, plus I'm afraid of the dark." She said laughing in embarrassment. Sadie looked at Drew, with a smile on her face "so what did you do before you came to keep me company?" she asked moving so she was facing him. "I took a shower. I just got home from football." He said looking back at her. Sadie leaned into him and pressed her nose against his chest, she sniffed "You smell lovely." She said with a soft giggle. Drew smirked, "that's good." He said finishing his sentence off with a laugh. "I'm glad you took a shower so I didn't have to smell your BO." She joked. Drew laughed a bit more, "and if I didn't shower?" He asked. Sadie shrugged "I got my ways of making you shower" she said with a little wink. Drew laughed, "maybe next time I won't shower?" Sadie bit the inside of her cheek as she thought a way to respond to his comment, she went to go open her mouth and speak but she started to gaze into his bright ocean blue eyes "you have pretty eyes." She choked out. Drew was shocked at what she said, he brushed her hair behind her ears and smiled "you have a nice face." He said as Sadie's cheeks turned a bright pink color. Drew smiled, he liked her blush and he liked making her blush. "Your boyfriend is lucky." He said in a whisper as he rested his hand on her cheek. Sadie's cheeks turned into more of a darker pink, "that's really sweet of you." She said not really fazed by the fact of his hand resting on her cheek. Drew took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed Sadie, he felt sparks when their lips collided. Sadie closed her eyes for a moment, first she thought about kissing him back but then Liam's face popped into her mind. Sadie pulled away, "what the fuck are you doing?" she asked as she moved away from him, she was clearly pissed. Drew looked at Sadie in shocked, he frowned "I'm sorry. I thought..I'm stupid." He mumbled knowing he just lost the girl he had been searching for his whole life. Sadie shook her head, "I have a boyfriend." She looked at the door and pointed to it, "you should leave." She sighed and Drew nodded "yeah. Sorry." He said a little pissed, he wasn't pissed at her he was more pissed at himself. Sadie ran her fingers through her hair as she watched Drew leave.


End file.
